User talk:Rioforce
Welcome Welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki(a). Enjoy your stay, cya in the Universe! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ---- ---- LEGO Universe Wiki ---- All special pages of LEGO Universe Wiki! Block Yard/NPC Pics How'd you get those camera angles? Some of them aren't very easy to do. Re: Block Yard/NPC Pics @Patch I did a little modding to lwo.xml. It is approved editing. :) (Click The Link Below) http://mediaoftheuniverse.blogspot.com/search/label/LWO [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' NPC Pics Two things are really associated with taking good screenshots within a game. One, your computer must be good; that's the bottom line, if you can run the game on high quality with little lag, then you're good. Not that medium settings are bad, but you do need a powerful computer to render everything. With LU, it's not always easy to take pictures because of the limitations of the camera. I show you this picture on the right to show my point. The player who took this has a good view of his property, but because of the limitations of the camera, he's gotten himself in the picture to do it. Another thing that you can see is the Game User Interface (GUI), which is in the picture. Had he been able to turn off the GUI, the picture would have improved quite a bit. Another challenge is the fact that this is a MMOG, so there are other players running around interfering. This picture is a very good example. When I was taking this picture, there were about 15 players running around. I blanked out their names, but was unable to remove them completely. The challenge is to get a picture of an NPC when the NPC isn't surrounded. F2P has made it hard to do this in AG, but we have enough pics of them already. Mulse here, obviously isn't an NPC, but the concept is still the same. The final challenge is really quality. On the right side you see here an old picture of Hess LaCoil, which was taken on my old computer. The image is dead straight on, but Hess is in terrible quality because my computer couldn't handle the stress of high settings. On the left side, you see a newer picture of Hess LaCoil, which I took on my new computer. It's got better quality, so you're probably asking where the problem is. Well, try clicking it. Doesn't go very large, does it? Now looking at this picture right here. You see a very good picture of Hess now, and you're wondering why it looks good compared to the others. Well, the real secret to taking NPC pictures is that you've got to take them close up. When you go into a mission window, quickly hit PrntScrn before the window is completely open. That's how I took the picture for Bill Shido, which I won't display here in the interests of filling up the page. NPC pics like the bone wolf are taking against a wall so that the camera is able to zoom in, eliminating the minifigure itself. That's how I took pics like this one, by walking up against a wall, and letting the camera zoom in. So you see, that despite how pictures may appear easy to take on the outside, they actually take quite a bit of work. There's no hacks involved, no modifying the patcher files; All you need to do to take a good screenshot is to have a good eye for what looks good in a picture. Rioforce, I went to your website. How did you get the background like that? I made a blog on that site to, but I can't figure out how to add my own picture as the background. Cool site btw. Hiding the GUI Absolutely no idea. Man, I've tried. There's an option in iwo about doing it, but I think it references another file, so it doesn't work no matter how you play around with it. I don't believe that that is possible. It only worked on Rocco because I had interacted with him, producing basically a cutscene. Other than that, I have no idea.Tvtuttle 23:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Pics The pics you're uploading have some issues - the edges aren't coming out clean when you remove the backgrounds, they have traces of the original color, and the shading is strangely bright. I'm currently going through all the models and getting pictures in high quality, so yours are going to be replaced in a bit. Just a heads up. Textures Hey, I noticed that you have been posting a lot of minifig textures. Where do you find these? βѓїحқ 14:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Textures I won't tell. So don't even ask. :| [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pet Pics I'll try, but it isn't easy to take a picture of someone's pet...wait a moment...I could put them on a property and... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Texture of the Ninja Hey, I Neido some help! I am trying to make the Ninja of Imagination in the REAL Universe, but I need his texture. Could you find it in the files sometime and upload it? -Brigs the Ninja of EPICNESS!! :P Alpha Player You seem to know a lot about Alpha, so is i OK maybe if you contribute to my new wiki? RE: Racetrack + Pets Racetracks are hard because of the UI, but I'll look into it. I may have some of Frostburgh. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile Sound effect How did you get the sound on your profile? Yahooie7 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Don't be Mad... Don't be mad, if you are, that I supported Nateh over you. It's just that, at the moment, he is the better choice. Sorry, Rio, but someday. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) oh ha ha ha! I might turn you in. (not really) but WHO MADE YOU DO THIS? Simon5750 09:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Just Because Your Blog Was Closed Before I Could Post... Loved that prank. At first I saw my name, and I thought, "What on EARTH would lead someone to think that?" Then I saw that my name was capitalized (something I don't normally do with my username), and then I remembered the "Insert Username" template. So ha ha, very funny. :P 05:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Even if it was a prank.... It was not funny. I COULD OF GOT BLOCKED,OR WORSE! I was just giving the idea to Jammesster. I wasnt going to start a riot! Plus,i didnt make that logo. AtomicScientist 13:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist I think you misunderstood the prank. Rio used a template called "Insert Username". As you can imagine, it automatically inserts the username of whoever is reading it (if you are not logged in, it simply displays the template). Here, I'll show you. . Due to this, it's probable that Rio did not mean to direct this at anyone in particular, and just meant to cause a good scare (I myself have the template on my page, although I'll probably remove it now that Mythrun has banned similar usage of the template). Hope this clears things up! 17:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK Ok what the HECK is it with that blog post you put up I don't even know!? and second of all I dont get it?! -DROME Please view my above response to a similar reaction. :P 00:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Coinage! :D Hey, thanks for getting those coin pictures, they look great! New sig If I have just entered a custom signature, what do I type in in prefrences to make it show? [[User:|']] - [[User_talk:|'Talk]] -MassiveDuck Thanks a bundle! Thanks a bundle! Like it? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 20:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah, dude. I just saw your recent blog post, and I am NOT leaving this wiki. I said I am leaving this wiki only for January, because I need to cram in my last LU playing time. Don't go spreading rumors that I'm leaving this wiki and starting a wikia protest called Occupy Wikia. Sheesh, I didn't even know I was that popular. (P.S. How come I can't add a comment to that blog post?) DaMaelstromGuy 21:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Again, see my above response. :P 01:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) LEGO's Minifigures Wiki If you are permanently inactive from the LEGO's Minifigures Wiki, please tell me, so that I can give Acoustic bureauocrat rights. You have not contributed in 2 weeks. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 23:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh, this is the first time I have ever seen you. Why did you make that weird prank and why does your profile say LocalNintendoExpert2??? P:S the prank didn't hurt my feelings :P LocalNintendoExpert2 04:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) LocalNintendoExpert2 Redirect How do I redirect Slip n Slide to Slip n' Slide? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Hey Rio! Since you're so good with screenshots, do you think that you could meet with me sometime to get some good pictures of the Orange Kitten for the Wiki? I'd also like some good ones of myself, for posterity. :P Thanks! Bigbudcat 15:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) LXF files & NIF files I provide them tomorrow. Is that OK with you? (either respond here or on my talk page plz) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Ok. that's fine. If you can, just post a link on my talk page. I may not be online tommorow. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have done Hollis today. But I have a problem. The zip file is 108 MB and I can't upload it anywhere. Could you we make a solution for this? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Reply - OoB page The OoB page was deleted because it does not need a page, it can go on Player Slang, and the actual locations can just get mentions on their respective world pages. It had nothing to do with the ToS update. If you don't mind... If there's an alpha pic of mine you would like on the wiki, or any pic, actually, could you just tell me and let me upload it myself? Thanks. Please Ask First hey Rio, i noticed you uploaded the pet cove pic i made and although i dont really mind, i do wish that you had asked first before taking it off my Flickr and uploading it elsewhere. i am not going to remove it but i would like a little credit for making it. JediGuineaPig 02:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC)JediGuineaPig are you there ? join chat if so please G 23:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Music Hey,can you tell me how to put a song into my profile like what you did?Just give me the format Iankelly 07:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bundle!! Cool, thanks!! They look really awesome!! I saw the picture of a guy with a jetpack. O_O. WHO IS THAT? :P Yahooie7 21:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Warning Edited screenshots such as those three "Mythran" screenshots you uploaded are not allowed on this wiki and have been deleted. We've had many issues in the past with people uploading edited screenshots, and people then thinking they were real, and adding them to pages or spreading false rumors. You're free to put them on the fanon wiki so long as you state they are edits, but not on this wiki. I need you now! Rioforce, can you come on chat ? i still have the links (you know what i mean) and i dont know if i am supposed to kill them alrady or not. can you tell me ? i have some other questions as well. G 23:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Permission AtomicScientist 21:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist Since you have over 1,200 edits now, i think you should try again to be a mod. I'll make you a new one if you want, but i need your permission. P.S I'm gonna pick Note:This was my idea, so i'm gonna make it. I'm asking this:Should i make a page about the Monument Tunnel? AtomicScientist 22:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist :) Prototron 17:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) OoB Survival Make room on your friends list for me then I'll show you :) EDIT: Just got off, be on later! RE: Wix Passport I'm working on the same thing, updating the whole passport. We're going to need to work fast. If you can focus on everything but worlds, I'll work on a world page. We can merge the two later. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 20:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) chat let's chat i want to talk to you about something G / Darwin 21:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) chat can i talk to you for a moment ? G / Darwin 18:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Program It's GMax, but it doesn't work that well with .nif files... Reply - Gmax Honestly I've got no idea if that would work... It's worth a shot I guess. The file for the hat is mesh\ng_ninjago\ng_general\minifig\items\Minifig_accessory_SugegasaHat.nif. im online you wanted me to tell you when im online, well im online in Lu and here. G / Darwin 20:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Hair It's this, just in a different color then the default brown: mesh\NexusTower\minifig\accessories\npc\minifig_accessory_SingerNPC_Helm.nif. Nice work on the models. :D Minifig model I think you used the wrong minifig model for Dizzy Dinkins, the UV map on that one doesn't match the texture and the legs are messed up. Try mf_main_noLOD_2.nif. Re:Pictures http://cassiebrubaker.com/ Nateh1997 21:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Health Popup It was a separate page, I had that as one of the intro effects. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How? ok. first, how do you play music on your user page when a person visits? second where did you get that message telling when the giveaways were? EpicBoss 20:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I saw the pic you just posted and I'm wondering if the first times are today, the second times are tomorrow, etc. Or are they all to day? (Jan 25) Gadzooks~The~Imortal 21:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Account My sister removed all of her minifigures, you can use it for today.